We'll Make Our Mark
We'll Make Our Mark is the eleventh song of season five of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the sixth of six songs featured in the eighteenth episode Crusaders of the Lost Mark. In this rousing finale, after the Cutie Mark Crusaders finally receive their cutie marks, they celebrate with the entire town of Ponyville. Production Amy Keating Rogers' inspiration for this song was "You Can't Stop the Beat" from the musical Hairspray. In November 2015, Daniel Ingram revealed that there is a verse of this song sung by Diamond Tiara that was cut for time. This deleted verse was played during the Music Men panel at BronyCon 2017. Diamond Tiara's verse would have come right before Pinkie Pie's spoken line. Lyrics :Mark Crusaders ::We were searching for our cutie marks ::For a while there ::Trying to find out how we fit in ::So many ways we've tried before ::But we kept on trying more ::'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in :Scootaloo ::Now we know what it took all along :Belle ::And our journey here is never really done :Bloom ::For it is more than just a mark ::It's a place for us to start :Mark Crusaders ::An adventure that has only just begun ::We'll make our mark ::Show the world what we can do ::We'll make our mark ::Helping fillies to break through ::To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark :Pinkie Pie: All right, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever! :cheering :Applejack: Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya. :Apple Bloom: Oh... Thanks, Applejack. :Applejack: Now go on and party with your pals. :Dash ::I'm so proud of you, little buddy ::You've taught me a thing or two :Rarity ::You've inspired everypony around you ::And you've inspired me too :Dash, Rarity, and Applejack ::You've made your mark ::Done Equestria so proud ::You've made your mark ::And we're here to sing it loud ::For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark :Apple Bloom: Well, what do you think, Crusaders? Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next! :Mark Crusaders ::We started out just three ::Crusaders driven to see ::What we find in our hearts ::Discover our destiny ::And here we are, best friends ::About to start it again ::An adventure that never will end ::We'll make our mark ::Helping fillies most in need ::We'll make our mark ::So each one of them succeeds ::'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark! Deleted lyrics :Tiara ::Cutie Mark Crusaders, I've got ::Something I need to say ::I was headed down a path ::That was leadin' me astray ::But now, I've changed my ideas ::You helped me see I care ::I'm gonna show the world ::How much I have to share ::You've made your mark ::And showed me a better way ::You've made your mark ::Helped me see how I could change ::All I thought I ever knew of my cutie mark! References Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works